Never Knew Love Like This
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Spike has been in love with Buffy for a while, but she never caught on. Will she realize it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

This is my last AU story so far until I get anymore ideas. This isn't much and I didn't have that many ideas for it so it's not that long. I guess there isn't much to say except that it will be Spuffy. It will just take a bit to get to that because I had to take care of other things first. Well, as always let me know what ya'll think=)

Chapter 1  
  
Buffy Summers was walking the halls of Sunnydale High on a beautiful Tuesday afternoon. She was petite with long blonde hair and a kind smile, everyone at the school loved her. She was about to head to the cafeteria when she saw the familiar blonde man talking to a younger boy and she decided to walk over to them. She heard what he was saying when she got closer. "I'm telling you not to do that again. She's a human being. You can't just treat girls like that." The boy shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"She's a geek; I can't be seen talking to her. What would my friends think?" Buffy shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Still caring about what your friends think instead of a poor girl's feelings. We talked about this, Jordan." He looked up at her and suddenly seemed shy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Summers. I shouldn't have said what I did." Buffy nodded and uncrossed her arms.  
  
"I don't know what you said, but I'm sure it wasn't pleasant. I want you to apologize to her and I don't want to hear about you hurting anyone else's feelings, alright?" Jordan nodded and walked away. The other man then looked at Buffy and smiled at her.  
  
"How do you do it? I have been trying to convince him to apologize to her for the last 10 minutes." Buffy returned his smile.  
  
"Let's just say it's a gift. You going to lunch, Spike?" She asked and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, was just heading that way." Buffy nodded and they both headed to the cafeteria.  
  
"So, how are your classes going?" She asked him to make conversation.  
  
"They're going alright. The kids actually seem like they want to learn, well it's mostly all the girls that pay attention. Can't get the guys to stay awake most of the time." Buffy smiled at that.  
  
"You do know that probably every girl in this school has a crush on you, right?" Spike nodded.  
  
"I think I noticed that, just like every boy has a crush on you." Buffy didn't seem so sure of that.  
  
"Somehow I doubt it." Spike smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Whatever you say, pet." When they got into the cafeteria, Buffy saw her best friend who happened to be the Art teacher already sitting down. She looked back at Spike.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later." He nodded and watched her walk away and then turned and headed in the other direction. Buffy was back in her office later that day looking at some papers when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and smiled at the dark haired boy. She took her glasses off. "Come in." She said and he sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, Ms. Summers. I know I should be in class right now, but I guess I needed to talk." Buffy smiled at him again.  
  
"It's no bother; you should know that by now. You know you're always welcome whenever you need to talk, Connor. That's what I'm here for." Connor nodded and looked away from her for a second. He took a deep breath before he looked back at her.  
  
"I don't know how to say this; I'm not good at this stuff." He told her.  
  
"It's okay, just start when you're ready." Connor nodded and took another breath before he started talking.  
  
"There's this girl that I really like and she's really easy to talk to, but sometimes I get nervous around her. She's really beautiful and amazing and I've had a crush on her for a long time now, I just don't know what to do about it." Buffy nodded, this was nothing new for her.  
  
"Have you told her how you feel?" Connor shook his head.  
  
"I can't seem to ever get the right words out. She's a little out of my league." He explained.  
  
"You are a really great person, Connor. Anyone can see that and I'm sure she does, too. You have to tell her how you feel because if you don't you might regret it. You'll never know if she feels the same way if you don't talk to her." Connor smiled at the pretty counselor. He liked how she called him a person and not a kid.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Ms. Summers." Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"You're welcome; I hope it works out for you." Connor nodded and walked out of her office with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Come on, Dawn! We have to go!" Buffy called up the stairs as her sister finally came down. She was a little taller than Buffy and had long, dark hair with blonde highlights.  
  
"I'm coming; I had to pick out something good to wear." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"We're only going to the school for parent teacher night. You don't have to dress up for that." Dawn shrugged.  
  
"It makes me feel good to look nice." Dawn said with a smile as she looked away from Buffy and she knew that look on her younger sister's face.  
  
"Oh god, don't tell me you're dressing up to impress Spike?" Dawn smiled at her sister.  
  
"Fine, I won't tell you." Buffy rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Dawn, we talked about this. You have to get over this obsession you have with him. He's your teacher, not to mention too old for you." She tried to explain to her.  
  
"Age is nothing but a number and it might be cool to date a teacher. I've seen him give me looks in class. Spike and I are definitely meant to be." Buffy sighed.  
  
"First of all, you're not supposed to call him Spike. He's your teacher so it's Mr. Wallace." Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"That doesn't suit him." Buffy rolled her eyes also.  
  
"Okay, I don't have time for this. Let's go and when we get there try to leave Spike alone." They got into Buffy's car and Dawn crossed her arms over her chest as Buffy started the car and drove away.  
  
"You're just saying that because you want him for yourself." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"A world of no, we're just friends. I'm saying that because it's illegal. You're only 16, why can't you be interested in guys your own age?" Dawn shrugged.  
  
"Guys my age are losers, they're so immature. I need someone that doesn't know how to burp the alphabet." Buffy shook her head again; the rest of the drive was done in silence. They got to the school and Buffy spent time talking to Dawn's teachers and her sister seemed to be doing well in school. Buffy got annoyed when they were talking to Spike. Dawn was flirting with him right in front of her and she didn't even care to hide it. Buffy could tell that Spike was flattered by the attention, but that he was also a little uncomfortable. Buffy then had enough and dragged her out of his classroom before she could embarrass herself anymore. "Hey, we were just getting into a good conversation." Buffy stopped and looked at her.  
  
"I think you've said enough for one night. Why don't you go talk to some of your friends while I talk to some of the parents. Think you can handle that?" Dawn rolled her eyes and walked away from Buffy without saying anything. Buffy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She then saw Connor in the distance talking with a tall brunette man. She walked over to them with a smile on her face. "Connor, how are you doing?" Connor smiled when she walked over to them.  
  
"I'm doing okay, Ms. Summers. This is my dad." He said as he pointed to the man that she saw him talking to and the man looked at Buffy.  
  
"So, you're the Ms. Summers I've been hearing a lot about." He said as he shook her hand. "My son has told me a lot about you. My name's Angel." He told her with a smile and she smiled in return.  
  
"I'm Buffy; it's nice to meet you." They then dropped hands and Angel nodded.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, too. You're a lot prettier than I imagined." Buffy blushed at the compliment.  
  
"Thank you," she replied and Connor looked at both of them. He couldn't believe that his dad was flirting with her and he realized that he didn't like it. They were caught up in each other when Buffy saw Spike walk over to them with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, there you are." He said as he then messed with Connor's hair and the boy laughed.  
  
"Uncle Spike, quit it." He stated as he pulled away from him. Spike smiled at him and then looked at Buffy.  
  
"I take it you all know each other." Buffy said and Spike nodded.  
  
"This is my brother, Angel and you already know this one." He said referring to Connor.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know that you two were related." Spike nodded again and put his arm around Connor.  
  
"Come on, kid. Let's see what your teachers have to say about you." Connor groaned as Spike pulled him away from Buffy and Angel. Buffy seemed shy about being left alone with him and he smiled warmly at her and decided to be the one to make conversation.  
  
"I know that we just met, but I would like to get to know you better. You've been a pretty good influence on my son. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime." Buffy was surprised that he was asking her out.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't really gone out in a while. I've been busy with work and taking care of my sister. I have an idea though. Why don't you and Connor come over to my house for dinner this weekend? That is if you don't have any plans or anything." Angel smiled at her.  
  
"We would love to come over, if it's not too much trouble." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"No trouble at all." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen when she realized she didn't have any paper. "Do you have something I can write on?" Angel smiled again and held out his hand to her. She looked at his hand for a second and then wrote down her number. When she was done she put her pen back in her pocket and looked up at him. "You can call me and I'll give you the address. How does Saturday at 7 sound?" Angel nodded.  
  
"That would be fine; I guess I'll see you then." Buffy nodded also as Angel walked away and headed back to Connor. Buffy watched him go and smiled as she then went to look for Dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading so far. I just wanted to say that I do happen to like Angel; there was a time when I actually liked him better than Spike. Okay, I guess a part of me still does, but like I said this will be a Spuffy fiction. Ya'll will just have to be patient for it and I hope even if you don't like Angel you would still read it=)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Buffy was in her office the next day when Connor walked in. She smiled at him as he sat down and she noticed that he seemed nervous. "Connor, to what do I owe this pleasure today?" He took a breath before he answered her.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you again about that girl that I like." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Have you told her how you feel yet?" Connor shook his head.  
  
"I was about to. I was wondering if maybe we could do something sometime, like out of school." Buffy's eyes grew big when he said that and she realized that all this time he could have been talking about her. This couldn't be good.  
  
"Oh, Connor. You were talking about me?" Connor nodded.  
  
"I know that you're older and my counselor, but I don't care about any of that. I really like you and you seem to understand me like no one else does." Buffy took a deep breath.  
  
"I like you too, but it can't be like that. You are a good person and I know there are other girls in this school that see it." Connor shook his head.  
  
"They're not good enough. I know you're worried about the age difference, but it's not that big of a difference. I'm 18 so it's not like it would be illegal or anything." Buffy stood up and walked closer to him. She took his hand in hers and tried to let him down easily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Connor. All I can be is your counselor and your friend, nothing more. The right girl is out there somewhere and you'll find her. It just can't be me, I hope you understand." Connor looked away from her and nodded. He then stood up.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much what I figured you would say. You're interested in my dad, aren't you?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope that you both would still be coming over on Saturday." Connor nodded.  
  
"I didn't mean to bother you; I don't know what I was thinking." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"You're never bothering me. I hope you still come by and see me whenever you need to talk." Connor nodded again and left her office. Buffy watched him go and then sat back down at her desk. She really hoped he would be okay. She then smiled when an idea came to her. She knew of the perfect girl for him. Buffy was waiting for Angel and Connor to show up on Saturday night. She finally heard the door at 7 and she went to answer it to find both men standing there. She smiled at them. "Hey, glad you could make it. Come in." She moved out of the way to let them in and closed the door when they were inside. "My sister should be down soon, just make yourselves comfortable." Angel smiled at her as they walked into her living room and she noticed that Connor wasn't looking at her. Buffy then heard Dawn come downstairs and saw that she was dressed up again. She smiled at their guests and they both looked up at her. Buffy smiled when she saw Connor's reaction to her sister. Dawn walked over to them. "This is my sister, Dawn. This is Angel and Connor." Buffy said referring to the two men. Dawn nodded as she looked at Connor.  
  
"Yeah, I've seen you around school." She said to him and he nodded also.  
  
"I've seen you too; I didn't know you two were sisters." Connor stated.  
  
"She's probably too embarrassed to admit that." Buffy said and Dawn looked away from her. Buffy then looked back at Angel. "So, who's hungry?" She said as she headed to the kitchen without waiting for a response. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Buffy was talking to Angel later that night while Connor and Dawn were outside getting some fresh air. "So, I take it Connor told you about his little crush." Buffy looked up at him when he said that.  
  
"He told you about that?" Angel shook his head.  
  
"I figured it out with the way he was talking about you. I knew you had to be someone pretty special." He told her and Buffy blushed a little.  
  
"I just hope he's okay." She said and Angel nodded.  
  
"He'll be fine. I can already tell he seems interested in your sister." Buffy smiled at that.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was going for." They continued to get to know each other a little better. Dawn and Connor were sitting on the steps outside in silence, neither knowing what to say. Dawn then looked at him and decided to be the one to break the silence.  
  
"So, is Spike your uncle?" Connor looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, is he one of your teachers?" Dawn nodded also.  
  
"Yep, he's pretty great." She said with a smile and Connor noticed the look and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me you have a crush on him?" Dawn shrugged.  
  
"Maybe, is that a problem?" She asked him.  
  
"I think all the girls at school have a crush on him." Dawn wasn't surprised by that.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that." Connor shook his head.  
  
"I just think it's weird." Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like you don't have a crush on my sister." Connor looked surprised that she knew that.  
  
"You could tell?" Dawn nodded.  
  
"Pretty obvious, so she let you down gently?" Connor nodded also.  
  
"Yeah, she was nice about it. I knew I didn't really stand a chance with her anyway." Dawn agreed and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Many have tried and failed, my sister can be very difficult." Connor nodded again and realized that he liked the feel of her hand on his shoulder. She then removed it when the door opened and Buffy and Angel walked out.  
  
"Hey, you ready to go?" Angel asked Connor and he nodded and stood up. Angel then looked back at Buffy and smiled at her. "Thanks for having us over, I hope we can get together and do it again sometime." Buffy nodded.  
  
"I would like that, I'm glad you guys could come." Angel nodded also and put his arm around his son and walked to their car. Connor looked back at Dawn one more time before getting in the car. He waved to her before Angel drove away and Dawn smiled at that and looked back at Buffy who also had a smile on her face.  
  
"What?" She asked her older sister and Buffy just shook her head.  
  
"Oh, nothing." She told her as she walked back into the house and after thinking about it for a second, Dawn followed her in. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Buffy walked into school early the next day and headed to Spike's classroom. She walked in to find Spike writing on the board. "Okay, I need your advice about something." Spike turned to look at her.  
  
"I'm all ears." She took a breath and walked closer to him.  
  
"It's about your brother. He sort of asked me out and I wanted to know about what kind of guy he is. If it would be okay if I told him yes." Spike nodded.  
  
"He's a good guy, good father to Connor. Darla died when Connor was a baby and Angel had to raise him on his own. That can't be easy, but he did a good job of it." Buffy nodded also.  
  
"So, he's not a crazed serial killer or anything?" Spike laughed at that.  
  
"Hardly, he's one of the good ones. We don't always get along, but you would be safe with him." Buffy nodded again feeling better about what he said.  
  
"Okay, so do you think I should agree to going out with him?" Spike shook his head.  
  
"I can't make that decision for you, love." He told her.  
  
"I know, it's just that I haven't done anything like this in a while. I don't think I have even been on a date since college so I'm a little rusty." Spike smiled at her.  
  
"What about that time last year when we went to that dance together?" Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"We were chaperones, Spike. That was hardly a date." Spike shrugged.  
  
"It's the thought that counts." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Okay, another question then. Do you think it would be bad if I dated one of the parents? I don't even know if it's allowed." Spike shrugged.  
  
"Don't know, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't do it. I say live a little." He told her with a smile and Buffy still wasn't sure.  
  
"I don't know. What about Connor? This could be really weird for him." Spike smiled again.  
  
"Why, because of his little crush?" Buffy uncrossed her arms.  
  
"Does everyone know about that?" She asked him.  
  
"Everyone except you, pet. I bet you had no idea until he told you. You never seem to pick up on stuff like that." Buffy shrugged.  
  
"I'm just not used to stuff like that. Do you think Connor will be okay?" Spike nodded.  
  
"He'll be fine, if you start to date his father he'll just have to get used to it. I'm sure he'll be over that crush in no time." Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, actually I think he's starting to be interested in Dawn." Spike raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Really? I think that could actually be a good thing. Anything to get your sister's mind off of me. She's a great kid and all, but I have to admit that she's a bit scary." Buffy laughed.  
  
"Don't I know it. You should be used to all the girls around here having crushes on you. You're like the hottest teacher in school." Spike gave her his trademark smirk.  
  
"Think I'm hot, do you?" Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's not what I meant and I was talking about the young girls in school." Spike nodded.  
  
"Of course you were. Anyway, back to my earlier point. You should live a little and do what you want. I mean you're almost 30, Buffy." He said with a smirk and she slapped him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Hey, I'm only 26. You're closer to 30 than I am so don't say I'm almost there." Spike held his hands up in surrender, the smile still on his face.  
  
"Right, won't be making that mistake again." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"So, how are things going with you and what's her face?" Spike's smile faded.  
  
"Her name is Drusilla and it's not. We broke up a week ago." Buffy felt bad about mentioning it when she saw the look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. You've been dating her for over a year, I thought things were going well. What happened?" Spike laughed.  
  
"Yeah, things were going well alright. That was until I went to her apartment to try and surprise her and found her in bed with someone else." He explained.  
  
"Ouch, that had to hurt. I'm sorry, Spike. She was a bitch anyway. If that helps." Spike gave her another smile.  
  
"Such language, Summers. I don't think I've ever heard a bad word come out of your mouth for as long as I've known you. What happened to being all proper?" Buffy returned his smile.  
  
"I'm hardly proper." She said as she winked at him and then walked out of the classroom. Spike smiled as he watched her walk away. He has known Buffy for about 3 years, ever since they started working at the same school together. She was the counselor and he was the History teacher. He always loved History ever since he was in school and always knew he would grow up to teach it. They became instant friends. He thought he did a pretty good job of keeping the jealousy out of his voice when she was asking about his brother. He could have lied and said cruel things about Angel so she wouldn't want to go out with him, but he realized he couldn't do that. He should know by now that Buffy would never see him as anything more than a friend. Spike sighed and went back to writing on the board and waited for the students to show up. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Connor walked into Buffy's office later that day and sat down. Buffy smiled at him. "I'm glad you're here, I wanted to talk to you about something." Connor just nodded and waited for her to continue. "I don't know how you will feel about this, but I figured it would be appropriate if I talked with you before I did anything. You know that your father asked me out and I wanted to know how you would feel if I decided to go out with him?" Connor thought about what she said for a minute before answering.  
  
"I don't know, I guess it would be a bit weird. I would be okay with it though." Buffy felt a little relieved.  
  
"You would?" Connor nodded.  
  
"My dad hasn't dated a lot since my mom died and when he did I never liked any of them. I like you Ms. Summers and I think you could be good for him." She smiled at him.  
  
"You could call me Buffy, but it's our little secret." He smiled at her also.  
  
"I think I can do that. I also wanted to talk to you about something." Buffy nodded.  
  
"You know you can talk to me about anything." Connor nodded also.  
  
"I know, I was just wondering if Dawn has said anything about me. I really like her." Buffy smiled at that.  
  
"You would have to ask her that, but I think it's looking pretty good." Connor nodded.  
  
"Okay, that's good then. Do you think I should ask her out?" He asked her.  
  
"I think you should do whatever you want, no one can make that decision for you." Connor stood up and was about to head out of her office when he turned to look at her one more time.  
  
"I don't know if this helps any with your decision, but I know that my dad really likes you." He told her as he walked out. Buffy smiled at that and went back to the papers on her desk. Connor saw Dawn at her locker and decided to walk over to her. "Hey, Dawn." He said when he got to her and she looked at him and gave him a smile.  
  
"Hey, Connor. I think this is the first time we've ever talked in school. Why do you suppose that is?" She asked him and he shrugged.  
  
"Maybe because we don't exactly hang out with the same people." Dawn agreed.

"Yeah, that could be it." Connor paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" Dawn smiled at him.  
  
"Sure, I see that you were just in my sister's office. Talk about anything interesting?" Connor shook his head.  
  
"Nothing important, I wanted to ask you something though. You know the dance that's coming up?" Dawn nodded. "Well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me?" Dawn seemed surprised that he asked her out and gave him another smile.  
  
"Yeah, I would love to. I didn't think you were the dance type." She told him.  
  
"I'm not really. I'm not even sure if I can dance, but I'm willing to try and I would like to get to know you better." Dawn nodded.  
  
"That sounds good. I would like to get to know you better, too. Why don't you come over to my house with me after school? We could just study and do our homework together. Buffy is working longer today so she won't be home until later." Connor nodded also.  
  
"Yeah, that would be fine." With that said they both walked to their classes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Buffy walked into her house later that day and put her jacket on the coat hanger. She walked into the living room and she saw that Dawn wasn't there. Buffy figured she was upstairs doing her homework and went to check on her. She walked to her sister's room and heard music on inside. She knocked and when there was no answer she opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. Dawn was on her bed with Connor and they were kissing. Buffy just stood there when Dawn noticed her and pulled away from Connor. "Buffy, you're home early." Her sister said and Connor looked really embarrassed. Buffy then crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Yeah, good thing I was. There's no telling what else would have happened in here." Dawn didn't know what to say and Connor decided to speak first.  
  
"I think I should go now." He said as he got up and headed by Buffy on his way out of the room. "Sorry," he told her before he walked out. Buffy then turned her attention back to Dawn.  
  
"What do you think you were doing? You know you're not allowed to have boys here unless I'm home and definitely not in your room." Dawn rolled her eyes; she knew the lecture was coming.  
  
"We were only doing our homework and then the kissing started. I wasn't planning on it. It wasn't gonna go any further than that." She explained and Buffy wasn't convinced.  
  
"You don't know that, there's no telling what would have happened if I didn't show up when I did." Dawn stood up and glared at her older sister.  
  
"Nothing else was going to happen. I'm just getting to know Connor and I'm not ready for anything else right now. I'm not you." Buffy raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know what it means. I'm not you; I don't plan on having sex when I'm 16." Buffy looked hurt, she knew her sister would throw that in her face.  
  
"You know I regret my decisions in the past, that's why I worry about you so much. I don't want you to make my mistakes." Dawn lay back on her bed and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"I don't plan on it. I don't intend to have sex until I'm married or if I'm old enough and really in love. Not with some random guy that I think I'm in love with who will treat me like a one night stand." Dawn said as she looked at Buffy and Buffy looked away from her.  
  
"This isn't about me." Dawn sat up and glared at her.  
  
"Yes, it is. It's always about you, Buffy. I love you, but you have to let it go. You have to trust that I know what I'm doing. I know you made some mistakes in the past and I know how much they hurt you, but I won't let the past repeat itself. You don't have to worry about me having sex anytime soon or getting pregnant. I'm so not ready for any of that." Buffy nodded and sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"I know you're responsible, I just want what's best for you. When mom died and I had to take care of you I was so scared. I didn't think I would ever be able to handle it." Dawn put her arm around her sister.  
  
"I think you did a good job and I know mom would be proud of you. She loved you, Buffy. No matter how many times you screwed up." Buffy smacked Dawn's leg lightly.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." She replied and Dawn smiled at her.  
  
"Anytime, don't take this out on Connor. He didn't even wanna come up here. He's a good guy and I really like him. I hope you'll let him come over again. I promise we'll stay in the living room." Buffy nodded.  
  
"I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of him and his dad." She explained.  
  
"Really, you going out with his dad now?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Not yet, but I called him at work and we're doing something this weekend. I already talked it over with Connor and he seems okay with it. Are you okay with it?" Dawn nodded.  
  
"I'm cool, but what about Spike?" Buffy wasn't sure what Spike had to do with anything.  
  
"What about him?" Dawn looked at her sister like she was clueless.  
  
"I mean how would he feel about you going out with his brother?" Buffy shrugged.  
  
"He's fine with it. Why wouldn't he be?" Dawn rolled her eyes, her sister really was clueless.  
  
"Are you serious? You really can't tell?" Buffy still wasn't sure what she was getting at.  
  
"Can't tell what?" Dawn sighed.  
  
"I mean the fact that Spike is totally into you." Buffy wasn't expecting that.  
  
"What? Where would you get that idea? We've been friends for years, Dawn. He's never been interested in me like that." Dawn sighed again; she couldn't believe her sister couldn't see it. She decided to let it go for now. She wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. I don't know what I was thinking." Buffy nodded and stood up.  
  
"Right, well I'm going to make us some dinner and you get back to your homework." She said as she walked out of her sister's room and closed the door. She leaned her head against it for a few seconds and thought about what she said. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Angel and Buffy walked up to his house. They just got back from their first date and things went pretty well. Angel stopped and looked at her. "Would you like to come in?" Buffy wasn't sure at first and then just decided to live a little.  
  
"Yeah, I would like that." Angel smiled at her and opened his door. He let her in first and then walked in after her, closing the door behind them. Spike watched them go in from in front of the house. He shook his head and decided to talk to his brother later as he drove away. Buffy looked around once she was inside. "You have a nice place." He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's not so bad." Buffy looked around some more.  
  
"Is Connor here?" Angel shook his head.  
  
"He's staying at a friend's house tonight." Buffy nodded and they both walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "I hear he's getting pretty close to your sister." He said trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I think they really like each other. I couldn't be happier about that, as long as they take things slow." Angel agreed.  
  
"Connor's a pretty responsible kid. I'm sure it'll be fine." He told her.  
  
"Did you know he asked Dawn out to that school dance coming up?" Angel nodded.  
  
"I was a bit surprised when he told me about that. I've never known Connor to get involved in school events, but I'm glad he is. It could be good for him." Buffy nodded also and they just sat there in silence. Angel caressed her cheek. "Have I told you how great you look tonight?" Buffy blushed a little and looked away from his intense stare.  
  
"I think you may have mentioned it." Angel smiled and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She was taken by surprise at first and then started to kiss him back. They spent time doing that until Buffy had to leave. It was only their first date so she didn't want things to go any further yet and he understood that. Buffy walked into school the next day with a smile on her face. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone. She looked up and saw that it was Spike. "Sorry, didn't see you." He just shrugged.  
  
"Don't mention it. Someone looks happy today." Buffy shrugged also.  
  
"I happen to like coming in to work everyday, it makes me happy." Spike wasn't convinced and continued walking to his classroom. Buffy walked with him.  
  
"Have a nice date?" Buffy nodded and tried not to blush when she thought about the date.  
  
"Yeah, it was good. Your brother is really sweet." Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, he's a peach alright." He hoped she wouldn't detect the jealousy in his voice and she as usual seemed oblivious to it. "So, you going out again?" He asked her.  
  
"I think we might. I really like him." Spike rolled his eyes again as they finally got to his classroom. He looked at her.  
  
"Well, I hope that works out for you." He said with a bit of a harsh tone as he walked into the room and Buffy noticed that time.  
  
"Are you okay? You seem grouchy today." Spike softened a little as he looked at her.  
  
"I just didn't get that much sleep last night. Sorry, don't mean to take it out on you." Buffy nodded.  
  
"It's fine, you sure you're okay?" Spike nodded also.  
  
"Yeah, just have a bit on my mind. Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." He told her.  
  
"You're thinking about Drusilla, right? You still love her?" Spike looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, something like that." Buffy felt bad for him and put her hand on his shoulder in comfort.  
  
"I'm really sorry about what happened, Spike. Things will get better though, you'll find someone else." She told him and he nodded again as she gave his shoulder a squeeze and then left the classroom. Spike watched her go and sighed. He wished it was that easy. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. I wanted to say that I won't be updating for about a week. I know I usually have an update everyday, but I'll be going to New York tomorrow and won't be able to update until next Wednesday when I come back. Until then I hope ya'll like the minor Spuffy in this chapter, more will come=)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A few weeks went by and Buffy was still dating Angel. Things seemed to be going well for them. She was waiting for Dawn to get ready for the dance. She has been upstairs for hours and Connor would be there soon. "Dawn, are you almost ready!" She yelled up the stairs and heard Dawn yell back to her.  
  
"Yeah, be down in a second!" Buffy waited for a few more minutes and then Dawn finally walked down the stairs. Buffy looked at her sister and couldn't believe how grown up she looked. She had her long hair down in waves and she was wearing a beautiful black dress that seemed to fit her perfectly. "So, what do you think?" Dawn asked her sister as she spun around so Buffy could get a better look.  
  
"Very beautiful, Dawn. Connor is definitely going to love it." Dawn smiled at that and then got a good look at Buffy.  
  
"Wow, you will definitely be the hottest chaperone at the dance." Buffy smiled also. She didn't dress up very often, only for special events. She was wearing an elegant red dress that hugged her curves just right.  
  
"That's not what I was going for, but thanks." Buffy replied as they heard a knock on the door. Dawn smiled and fixed her hair before she opened the door. Connor was standing there in a tuxedo carrying a bouquet of white roses. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw her. She was very stunning. He finally found his voice and handed her the roses.  
  
"These are for you. I figured I should bring something." Dawn smiled at him and took the roses. She sniffed them and looked back at Connor.  
  
"Thank you, they're very beautiful." Buffy took the flowers from her sister and put them in some water. She then walked back to the teenagers and noticed that Connor couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Dawn. Well, looks like she didn't have to worry about him having a crush on her anymore.  
  
"You guys ready to go?" She asked them and they seemed to come back to reality.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Dawn said as they walked out of the house and headed to Buffy's car. Connor seemed a little nervous on the ride to the school. They finally got there and when they got out of the car, Dawn grabbed Connor's hand and walked into the school with him. Buffy smiled and walked behind them. The gym was packed with dancing students when they got inside. Dawn immediately pulled Connor on to the dance floor and Buffy just watched them. She has never seen her sister so happy before.  
  
"Well, don't we look gorgeous as always." Buffy shivered when she heard the familiar voice in her ear. She turned around to look at the man that spoke and smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you, Spike. You look great, too. This is the only time I get to see you in a tux." Spike smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, bloody hate these things. I'll never wear it again. Not my style." Buffy laughed.  
  
"I think it looks good on you." She said as she blushed and Spike thought she looked absolutely adorable. God, what this woman could do to him. She had no idea.  
  
"Care to dance, love?" He asked her as he held out his hand. She looked at him for a second and then nodded and placed her hand in his as he led her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck as she placed her head on his chest. They moved gracefully to the slow song that was playing. Spike loved the feel of her in his arms as he inhaled her vanilla scent. He closed his eyes and let the music carry him. Buffy didn't know what it was, but something about this felt so right to her. She wondered if Dawn could have been right about Spike, but she shook it off. She was sure he only thought of her as a friend. She obviously was not his type. He went out with Drusilla after all and they were complete opposites. The song stopped and they both pulled away and looked at each other. Spike brushed her hair out of her face and moved in closer to her. She thought he was going to kiss her and closed her eyes when he moved to her ear. "Thanks for the dance, pet." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and then walked away. Buffy just watched him go; her heart was suddenly beating so fast that she was afraid it would burst out of her chest. She didn't know why Spike was suddenly making her feel this way. For a while he actually made her forget about the fact that she was dating Angel. 


	10. Chapter 10

Well, I'm back as if that wasn't obvious. I had fun visiting my friend in New York, but now it's time to get back to the story. I hope everyone is still with me on this one, we're almost to the end so I hope ya'll like it=)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"So, how'd the dance go?" Xander asked his friend later that week.  
  
"It went fine, same as always. Definitely different from when I was in school." Spike replied. Spike became friends with Xander Harris when he moved next door to him. At first they couldn't stand each other, but that all changed once they got to know each other better. They were neighbors after all. He realized that Xander was easy to talk to and a good listener. They were over at Spike's house cleaning up a few things.  
  
"Did you go with Buffy?" Spike shook his head.  
  
"I didn't go with her; we were just chaperones just like last year. It was never a date. She's dating my brother, remember?" He explained a little harshly.  
  
"I'm sorry, man. Does she have any idea of how you feel for her because maybe things would be better if she knew?" Spike shook his head.  
  
"Buffy never catches on to that stuff. She wouldn't even notice if some bloke was flirting with her or not. Not right away anyway. I can't tell her, don't think I could deal with the rejection. I doubt she would choose me over Angel." Xander put his hand on his friend's shoulder in comfort.  
  
"You won't know unless you try, maybe she'll come around." He explained.  
  
"It's a little too late for that." Xander nodded and dropped his hand back to his side.  
  
"Have you told her you're moving back to England yet?" Spike shook his head again.  
  
"Haven't got around to it, but I will." Xander could tell his friend was stalling.  
  
"You're moving in three weeks, Spike. You probably shouldn't wait until the last minute." Spike nodded.  
  
"I know, it's just that this has been one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make. I really love it here. I love my job and the kids and about a month ago I wouldn't even be considering this, but I just can't be here anymore and watch her with him. Knowing that she's that close and that I can't have her. I love my brother, but I just can't bear to see them together. This is also a really good opportunity for me, one that I don't think I could pass up on." Xander agreed.  
  
"So, are you gonna tell me the real reason of why you and Drusilla broke up? I know there was more to it." Spike looked away from him.  
  
"I told you, she cheated on me." Xander sighed.  
  
"I know that, but I think there's something you're not telling me. Does it have anything to do with Buffy?" Spike shook his head.  
  
"I told you everything that happened. Just let it go." Xander held up his hands and backed away.  
  
"Right, won't ask you again." Spike sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind and I still have to pack. I just don't want to think about Drusilla right now." Xander nodded.  
  
"Well, you know I'll help you with the packing part. If you ever feel like talking about it, you know I'll listen." Spike looked up at him.  
  
"I know." He replied as he went back to packing his things. Buffy was out with Angel that night. They were walking on the beach because Buffy always loved it there. He looked at her and could tell that something seemed wrong.  
  
"Are you okay? You're very quiet." Buffy looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just been thinking about stuff." She explained.  
  
"What stuff?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing for you to worry about." Angel nodded and decided to let it go for now. Connor and Dawn were alone at her house and they were kissing on the couch. Connor pulled away because they both needed to breathe.  
  
"I can't believe Buffy would be okay with us being alone here after she caught us last time." Connor said.  
  
"Yeah, she trusts me. As long as we stay down here it's all good." Dawn replied as she went back to kissing him. Angel and Buffy got back to his house and they sat down on the couch. Buffy still seemed to be elsewhere.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Buffy looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"I'm really okay, it's nothing." She told him and he accepted it.  
  
"Okay, but I'll be here if you ever want to talk." Buffy nodded and leaned closer to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Angel looked at her and saw that she fell asleep. He smiled and thought about how beautiful she was. He knew that it would be very easy to fall in love with her. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Buffy walked in the cafeteria and saw her friend already sitting down. She smiled and sat down next to her. "How's your day going, Willow?" The other woman shrugged.  
  
"Okay as usual. Why do you seem so cheery?" Buffy shrugged also.  
  
"Don't know, didn't realize I was." She explained.  
  
"So, did you hear about Spike? I take it if you're all happy then chances are you haven't." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"What about him?" Willow wasn't sure how her friend would take the news.  
  
"I heard he's leaving. He just gave his two weeks notice." Buffy wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Are you telling me that he quit?" Willow nodded.  
  
"That's what it sounds like, I was a bit surprised." Buffy agreed.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense. Spike wouldn't quit, he loves teaching here." Willow shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, maybe you should talk to him about it." Buffy nodded and thought about what she would say when she saw him. Buffy walked to Spike's class later that day when she knew he had a free period. She opened the door to find him cleaning off his desk.  
  
"So, it's true then? You're really leaving?" Spike looked up when he heard her.  
  
"Yeah, looks like." She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Were you even going to tell me?" Spike let out the breath that he was holding.  
  
"I was going to, just didn't know how." Buffy uncrossed her arms and shook her head.  
  
"I don't get it. Why are you leaving? I thought you liked it here." Spike nodded.  
  
"I do, but I got another job offer." He told her.  
  
"Where?" She asked and he took a deep breath before he answered her.  
  
"I'll be moving back to England, got a job at Oxford. I always planned on going back someday; this was never supposed to be permanent." Buffy felt saddened at the thought of him moving so far away.  
  
"Oh, that's great. I'm happy for you." She said trying to convince herself. Spike nodded even though it hurt him to leave her, but he figured it was the right thing. "So, when are you leaving?" She asked.  
  
"In about three weeks." Buffy nodded and looked away from him. She couldn't believe that he was leaving when she just discovered that she had feelings for him. She figured it was a good thing that she never got to tell him now that he was leaving. She looked back at him and tried to keep the tears in.  
  
"Spike, does this have anything to do with me? I mean did I do something to make you want to leave?" Buffy knew it sounded stupid even before she said it.  
  
"Why would you think that?" She just shrugged and didn't say anything. He walked closer to her and pulled her into his arms for a hug. "You didn't do anything, love. This is just something that I have to do." Buffy hugged him back and decided that she couldn't keep her tears in any longer.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you." She said and Spike kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I'll miss you, too. We'll keep in touch, okay?" Buffy nodded and Spike let her go. "You wouldn't even notice I'm gone." Buffy cracked a smile.  
  
"Somehow I doubt that." Spike smiled at her and touched her face.  
  
"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Summers. I'll never forget you." Buffy gave him a small smile.  
  
"You better not." Spike hugged her again and Buffy held on to him. She knew things would never be the same. 


	12. Chapter 12

Well, again we're almost to the end. Don't worry, there will be a good Spuffy ending. It's not much, but I hope ya'll like what I did anyway. Keep the reviews coming=)

Chapter 12  
  
"You're just gonna let him go?" Dawn asked her sister a few weeks later. Ever since Dawn found out about Spike moving back to England she has been trying to convince Buffy to stop him, but it wasn't working. She knew they were running out of time.  
  
"It's not my choice, Dawn. Spike wants to leave and there's nothing I can do about it." Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course there is. This is what all those romance novels are about, Buffy. He doesn't really want to go, he's waiting for you to stop him and give him a reason to stay." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"This isn't some romance novel or some cheesy black and white movie. This is real and I can't give Spike a reason to stay when I don't even know of a reason." She explained.  
  
"I know you don't believe me, but Spike is completely in love with you. He's waiting for you to return his feelings, don't you see that?" Buffy shook her head again.  
  
"That's crazy, Dawn. I don't know where you got the idea that Spike is in love with me. If he really was then he would have told me by now. How else would he expect me to know?" Dawn shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, maybe he thought you would have figured it out by now. Even though you are a bit dense about that stuff." Dawn mumbled and Buffy heard her and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Okay, how did you come to the conclusion that Spike is in love with me? Since you seem to know everything." Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's just obvious, well to me anyway. I've seen the way he looks at you." Buffy rolled her eyes also.  
  
"That's not much to go on." This time Dawn crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I also have a source." She explained.  
  
"Who would that be?" Buffy asked her.  
  
"Well, if you must know it's Connor. I wasn't supposed to say anything, but I'm never good at keeping secrets." Buffy uncrossed her arms.  
  
"Connor told you that Spike was in love with me?" Dawn nodded.  
  
"I pretty much knew even before he told me. Connor is his nephew so of course he would know things that I wouldn't. So, if you don't believe me then you should at least believe him. He never lies." Buffy sighed and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Fine, let's say I'll believe you. It's not like it matters now anyway, I can't do anything about it." She said.  
  
"Yes, you can. You can tell him how you feel and stop him from leaving." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I don't even know how I feel and let's not forget that I'm with Angel." Dawn sighed.  
  
"I know, but you're not in love with Angel. I can tell." Buffy wondered when her sister got to be so smart.  
  
"He's a great guy and I really like him." Dawn nodded in understanding.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't love him. I know you love Spike. Maybe you didn't at first, but I know you do now. If you just let him leave without ever telling him how you really feel you'll regret it, Buffy." Dawn stated trying to get through to her older sister.  
  
"What if it's too late? What if I tell him and he rejects me because I waited too long and he still leaves?" Buffy asked as tears were forming in her eyes. Dawn touched Buffy's shoulder in comfort.  
  
"You have to at least try. I have a feeling things will work out." Buffy smiled at her sister.  
  
"Thank you," she replied and Dawn smiled also.  
  
"That's what sisters are for." Buffy nodded and thought about what she was going to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Buffy walked to his house the next day and took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. She kept saying the speech that she had prepared over in her head and she hoped that it would go okay. She waited a few seconds when the door opened to reveal Angel. He smiled at her. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming." Buffy nodded and took another breath before she spoke.  
  
"We need to talk." She said and he nodded and let her into the house. Buffy left his house a few hours later. She wiped the tears off of her face that she cried earlier and headed to her car. She knew it was going to be hard, but she had to do it. She drove to her next destination and again hoped that everything would go okay. Buffy sat in her car for a few minutes thinking about what she was going to say. "Okay, you can do this." She said to herself as she got out of her car and walked up to his house. Again she took a deep breath before knocking on the door, but the person that opened it wasn't who she was expecting. She gave the man a small smile. "Xander, is Spike here?" She asked him and he shook his head.  
  
"He already left, Buffy." Buffy really didn't want to believe that.  
  
"You mean he already left for England?" Xander nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry." Buffy tried to keep the tears from falling again.  
  
"I thought he wouldn't be leaving for a few more days." Xander shrugged.  
  
"He said he wanted to get a head start." Buffy still couldn't believe that he was really gone.  
  
"He didn't even say goodbye." She said more to herself than him as she looked away.  
  
"He probably figured it would be easier this way." Buffy looked back at him and nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Xander. I'll see you later." She said as she walked back to her car. Once she was inside her car she couldn't help the tears from falling. She wiped them away as she drove back to her house. Buffy got out of her car and walked up to her house when she suddenly stopped. She saw him standing by her front door and walked closer to him. "Spike, I thought you already left." She said and he nodded.  
  
"I was going to, but I decided to drop by first. I guess I had to see you one more time. Where were you? If you were any longer I would have left." Buffy wiped at her eyes again and hoped that he couldn't tell that she was crying earlier.  
  
"I had to take care of something. I'm glad you're here because I needed to talk to you." Spike nodded and waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath and said what she needed to. "I don't want you to go." She said and Spike wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Buffy, what is this about?" Buffy knew that she would have to tell him more than that.  
  
"I know you think this is a good opportunity for you, but so is being here. You have everything here, Spike. You have friends, family, and a good job. You're everyone's favorite teacher at school. The kids would really miss you. They love you, Spike. I love you." She said the last part softly, but he heard her and walked closer to her.  
  
"You mean as a friend, right?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"No, I mean as in more than a friend. I think I've always loved you; it just took me this long to realize it. I had to tell you and if you still decide that going to England is what you need then I won't stop you. I just had to tell you how I felt because if I didn't I knew I would regret it." Buffy looked at him afraid of how his reaction would be when he then smiled and grabbed her in a big hug.  
  
"God, Buffy. I love you so bloody much. Since the first time I ever saw you. I have wanted to tell you for so long, but I never thought you would have felt the same way." Buffy held him afraid to let go.  
  
"I love you, Spike." She said and he pulled away to really look at her. He cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. It was soft and sweet and lasted for a few seconds when he pulled away.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for so long." He said and she smiled at him.  
  
"I'm glad you finally did." Spike smiled also and then thought of something.  
  
"What about Angel?" Buffy knew he would ask that.  
  
"I broke up with him. It was hard and he is such a sweet guy, but I had to. I couldn't be with him knowing that I had feelings for you, it wouldn't have been fair. He was very understanding though, but I could tell that it hurt him." Spike nodded and put his arm around her.  
  
"He'll be okay, pet. Angel's strong, he can handle it." Buffy nodded also. "I have something to confess also." He said and Buffy was afraid of what he would say. "It's about Dru. I was actually planning on breaking up with her sooner because of how I felt for you. I kept telling myself that I loved Dru and that I would get over you, but that never happened. I never really loved her; the whole time I was with her I couldn't stop thinking about you. I knew that I wasn't being fair to her so I planned on ending things and that's why I went to her apartment only to find that she was cheating on me. I have to say that realizing that made me feel less guilty about breaking up with her. I then planned on finally telling you how I felt, but you started to date Angel and I tried to put it behind me. I never thought you would have ever chosen me over him." Buffy hugged him and Spike kissed the top of her head. He really hoped this wasn't a dream. She then pulled away and looked at him with a serious expression.  
  
"Are you still leaving?" She asked a little shyly and he looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek.  
  
"Not in this lifetime." He said as he kissed her again. He then grabbed her hand and walked to his car and Buffy couldn't believe that she didn't even notice his car there. She must have really been distracted. "Guess what, love?" He said as he turned back to her.  
  
"What?" She asked and he gave her a smirk.  
  
"You get to help me unpack." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh joy." She said sarcastically and Spike smiled and opened the car door for her. She got in and he walked to the other side and got in also. He pulled her closer to him as he started the car and drove away. He looked at her with her head resting on his shoulder and smiled. He finally knew what Heaven felt like.  
  
The End

I know it's not that great of an ending, but I ran out of ideas. I hope ya'll liked it anyway. Thanks for reading=)


End file.
